Ramen, Blood and Sharingan
by Amree
Summary: Was it really just feelings that he had acted on? What would compel an 18 year old Ninja to take in an 8 year old girl who had no connections to himself? Kakashi tried to clear his mind again. These were the thoughts that he wanted to avoid. NaruXHina,KaX


**Ramen, Blood, and Sharingan**

**By Amree Takahara**

_Chapter 1: The Soul Behind the Mirror_

The loud talking of the students drowned out any silence in Kyoko's head as she sat with her eyes closed, thinking. Her arms rested calmly on top of the wooden desk that her books and her person belonged to at the moment. She mentally thanked whatever reason it was that made the teacher leave. She had stayed up too late last night working on diagrams and extra homework for the class that day. Why she had to show these genin how to make proper team formations was beyond her elite understanding. Kakashi had asked her if she wouldn't mind doing this favor for him and "I want you to do this especially" he had added at the end of his proposition. Kyoko sighed and smiled. Kakashi always knew how to push her buttons, but maybe that was why he knew how to cheer her up so fast.

"Ne Ne Kyoko-chan, what are you doing this afternoon?" Kyoko turned towards the voice with a start and greeted its owner with a smile and a small laugh. The closed eyed, but still serious expression of the yellow haired ninja made Kyoko want to burst out laughing.

"Are you asking me to ramen again Naruto-kun?" she asked playfully tucking her straight black hair behind her right ear. Naruto's face exploded into a toothy grin as his hand found his head.

"Hee hee, you know me too well Kyoko-chan!" he replied back with a comfortable chuckle. A silent black haired ninja, who had been staring off blankly into space, turned his head to look at the two ramen buddies.

"Peh. How pathetic. He found himself a girl to go eat ramen with one day and the next thing you know he asks her out everyday after class. Peh. How could a girl like that like ramen so much?" Sasuke resumed his mindless staring and folded his hands under his chin before blowing a dark lock of hair out of his eyes. Sitting behind him, a pink haired fan girl's intense gaze only left Sasuke once to look over at what he thought interesting.

"It's been a whole month since Naruto has asked me out to ramen. Eh? Why am I thinking that! I like Sasuke not Naru…why doesn't Sasuke ask me to ramen?"

"I would love to, though you may have to wait for me today. I'm…I'm meeting with Kakashi-san after class." Kyoko cursed at herself mentally when her unconfident words hit her ears. Her grey-blue eyes avoided Naruto's gaze.

"Eh?" he asked leaning close to her slightly stained face.

"Naruutoooo I already told you! He's like a father to me that's all."

"But I didn't-"

"I'll see you at the ramen shack okay? Ja ne!" With that hurried speech out of the way, Kyoko zipped out of the classroom leaving Naruto in a dazed state of confusion.

Kyoko felt as if her whole body was bursting with energy as she sprinted down the wooden hallways and it wasn't until her feet hit the mounded dirt of the outside that she stopped to breathe in more air. Panting only a little, Kyoko steadied herself on her knees as her head drooped downward. She let her black hair fall in front of her face as she stood there before suddenly jumping up. She reached her arms to their maximum height before letting out a huge yawn. "You always have the strangest rituals don't you?" He was leaning against the only tree in the back court-yard with his leaf village head band covering his left eye and in his hand he held a small half read orange book. Kyoko gave him a pout-y look before marching over with her arms crossed. The sun painted tree shadows on his half concealed face, but she could tell he was smiling at her. "What's with that look for?" he replied amused.

"Ohhh don't give me that Kakashi. You always pick on me!" she replied with annoyance.

"Well that's my privilege isn't it?" he countered still smiling.

"I suppose so, but you sure act more like an older brother than a father figure if you ask me!"

"I don't need any parenting tips from you Kyoko", Kakashi said kindly, placing his hand on top of his foster child's head.

"Don't treat me like I'm a child! I'm 16 for Hokage's sake!" Kyoko replied flailing her arms around.

"I'm very proud of you Kyoko." She stopped her movements and a blush crept over her face.

"Mou! Where did that come from?"

"I don't know I just felt like saying it."

"Mou! Don't just say things I'm not ready for!"

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. My little Kyoko gets embarrassed easily."

"MOU!" Kyoko's face turned a deep shade of scarlet as she lunged at Kakashi to hit him. He caught her without dropping his book (that would be un-Kakashi-like you know) and embraced her in a hug.

"The truth is you are just too cute when you get angry Kyo-chan". Kyoko froze completely her eyes wide with surprise before smiling and hugging him back her blush covering her ears. That name meant so much to her and it brought back so many memories. When she was little, Kyo was the only part of her name that she could pronounce. Though it would kill her if he said it in public, Kyoko secretly liked that name. She felt as if it bonded her to him. As if he really was her father. As if she belonged.

"So uh…what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Kakashi-san?" Kyoko finally said, breaking the silence.

"Can't you call me Oto-san?" Kakashi pleaded pretending to be crushed.

"No. That would just be weird", Kyoko replied with a small hint of uneasiness in her words. Kakashi sighed and put his hand on Kyoko's head again. She made a playful frown and looked up at him telling him it made her feel belittled through her eyes.

"Since you've become interested in boys I can't leave you defenseless out there without some helpful tips", Kakashi said almost monotone.

"WHAT?!" Kyoko found her insides twisting with dread as she awaited these "so called tips" of his. "Do you mean Naruto or something? He's like a little brother to me OTO-SAN!"

"You said it so harshly", Kakashi cried out with disappointment dropping his head a little, in defeat. "You are a very multi-emotional child."

"I am a girl you know."

Kakashi sighed again and walked to the other side of the tree and leaned his back up against the trunk. "I just want you to be careful and live a happy life", Kakashi said in a fatherly tone as he faced Kyoko. "What's with that face?" he replied nervously.

"This is my, _your creeping me out_, face," Kyoko answered in a monotone manner. It's not that she didn't understand or appreciate what he was saying to her and in fact she respected him a little more for doing so. It was the fact that this whole "be happy" subject came out of the blue. Fear choked her suddenly as her over intellectual mind popped an idea into her head. "You're not leaving me are you?" she asked panic stricken as her insides jabbed painful knots into her sides. Kakashi stopped smiling and put on an unemotional face. A long uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them. Kakashi finally spoke in a calm emotionless voice.

"Now what made you think that?"

"AHH!" A huge explosion of dirt and grass flew everywhere into the sky. "I'm going to go eat ramen with Naruto now so goodbye!" Kyoko stormed off leaving Kakashi hanging upside-down on a limb in the oak tree. (Kakashi, how did you get way up there?)

"I knew teaching her that technique would come back to get me one day." He skillfully hoped down off the tree and placed the book in his front jacket pocket. Kakashi stared in the direction he had last seen Kyoko and felt a tinge of sadness, amazement, and hopelessness. Her assumptions were almost correct. "Since the plans for my departure are not final, I didn't tell her of my mission", he thought sadly. "Maybe it would be better just to slip away without telling her anything. No…. that would hurt her too much. I'll tell her. I just have to do this the right way. There are so many secrets that I've hidden from you Kyoko. Some of which are even too dangerous to discuss in my mind."

"I just want you to be careful and live a happy life." The words kept replaying over and over in her mind as she walked angrily down the crowded streets of Konoha. "He makes me worry and then says it's nothing!" Kyoko yelled in her head. "Bah!" Baked goods, fish, meat, and vegetable stands made up the bulk of the border of the dusty dirt roads. Houses loomed over everything, creating a painted wooded canopy above, as well as, funny looking shadows on the ground below. Groups of playful children ran ramped everywhere and some were accompanied by angry or concerned mothers rushing after them. Several of the older children, members of the ninja school, dared each other to play pranks on the grumpy old shuriken merchant. Leaf imprinted headbands dotted the crowd like seeds on a strawberry. Yes. This was her town. A town in which she took pride in knowing everything about. Being "Kakashi's daughter" had helped her get into "privileged" places in the past and with Kakashi doubling as her sensei, she found becoming a ninja a fast and rewarding accomplishment. She wasn't the best, but she definitely was not the worst ninja. Becoming a Chuunin at the age of 14 wasn't anything too spectacular, but it made her proud to know that she was one of the youngest females to acquire this rank.

"Hey lady move out of the way!" a child's voice rang out. Kyoko just had enough time to dart out of the way before a brown haired 10 year old ran past the spot she had just been standing in. Kyoko found her back against a wall and annoyance showering her face. Soon after a young women in her 30's with light brown hair ran out after the child. Kyoko watched the child get scolded as tears stained his eyes. With great effort the child tried not to cry. Kyoko felt her hear tinge a little. She wondered if that had ever happened to her in her younger years. Much of her childhood was just a big blur and sometimes it hurt her head to even remember. Her earliest memory was from when she was eight and it consisted of looking up and seeing the Konoha gates and then seeing Kakashi's face. "Eh? Why am I thinking about that now? Get a grip Kyoko!" She disciplined herself. Forgetting what had just transpired she continued her way through the town until she reached the restaurant district. A white cloth curtain with the words "Ramen Shack" in big black kanji letters on it billowed in the wind as it slightly concealed a sleeping ninja in an orange outfit. Kyoko took a spot next to Naruto on an empty wooden chair and looked at him. His yellow hair was ruffled and framing his face, almost covering his half opened mouth. Calm, quiet breath left his mouth making a strand of air temporarily dance in front of his face that still held evidence of ramen. A smile tugged at the corner of Kyoko's mouth, but she soon repressed it. It would be a good time to actually slow down and have some peace. She closed her eyes, but was soon awakened by a loud hearty voice.

"What can I getcha' young lady?"

"Oh um…." Kyoko fumbled over her words not really wanting to order anything just yet. "I'll take the special".

"Right-o! Coming right up!" He disappeared into the back his face still beaming with excitement. Kyoko told herself that if she ever went into the restaurant business she would be sure to tell her costumers upfront what mood she was in. "I'm not going to have a smile plastered on my face if I'm ticked off." She sighed heavily. "I think of the weirdest things inside my head. I'm glad no one can hear my thoughts." A light breeze blew suddenly into the ramen shack. It was warm with the hint of summer's arrival and it made Kyoko want to lie on a grassy hill and stare at the blue sky where she could make up stories about the clouds. The sudden gentle wind ruffled Naruto's head and made his eyes and nose twitch. His eyes slowly opened into slits. "GAH KYOKO-CHAN!" Naruto shot up like a bullet from a gun. "When did you get here?" he asked with embarrassment wrapping around his words. Kyoko laughed.

"I didn't want to wake you Naruto. You looked so cute." Naruto's face broke out into a slight blush and then a wide smile. "Cute like how?" he asked in a playful tone. Kyoko leaned closer to him narrowing her eyes and turning her mouth into a smirk.

"Cute like a kitten," she replied in a sly tone. Naruto folded his arms with a playful frown on his face.

"I dunno," Naruto replied. "I think I'm the cutest ninja in the whole village?" Kyoko laughed out loud for awhile until Naruto's face softened and he joined in too as his face broke out into a squinty-eyed, wide-mouthed face. The ramen arrived soon after their laughing fit had ended. The hot steam drifted over to Naruto whose bottom lip quivered a little. "OH AH! I can't take it! I'll have another bowl please mister ramen server! I'll take 2 beef ramen bowls with extra noodles!" Kyoko raised her eyebrow and turned to Naruto.

"And you oh young ninja do you expect is going to pay for all of this?" Naruto froze.

"Well uh…hee hee about that…." Kyoko sighed again.

"This is the last time okay?" she said playfully putting her hand on his head and messing up his hair. "I'm not made of money you know."

"Oi Kyoko-chan I'm not a child." A small gasp noise escaped from her mouth and she stopped immediately. "Ano…Kyoko-chan is something wrong?" Naruto asked concerned that she abruptly changed her mood. Kyoko realized she was acting weird and quickly tried to correct it.  
"Oh I'm sorry Naruto-kun I was thinking about something, but no worries". He seemed to buy it and continued his 'anticipation ramen dance'. Why had she reacted that way? Was it really because Kakashi did that exact thing to her? If so why did it freak her out so much? As she contemplated these thoughts soft footsteps approached the ramen shack.

"Oh there you are Kyoko-chan," a soft high pitched voice called to her. "I had a little trouble finding which one you were- eh? Naruto-k-kun? Wha-what are you doing h-here?"

"Oh, hello Hinata-chan!" Kyoko replied greeting her with a warm smile. "Um I'm very sorry Naruto-kun, but I must take care of something very important right now."

"Eh? What kind of important thing?" he replied with accusation.

"It's secret Chuunin stuff that you can't know about!" she replied back in a sing-songy voice. Naruto only folded his arms in defeat. "Oh and Hinata would you mind eating this ramen for me? I haven't eaten any of it yet and I don't want lunch mouth over there to touch it!"

"Ah man!" his voice cried out in an unfair tone.

"Well I…uh….well" Hinata stuttered.

"Onegai!" Kyoko said putting her hands up in a pleading manner. Hinata being the nice person she was, complied with a blushing face. "Arigatou Hinata-chan! I'll see you two tomorrow ne?" As she passed the blushing Hinata she whispered into her ear "Good luck", and with that Kyoko sprinted off down the road leaving Hinata wide-eyed and Naruto confused.

Kyoko made herself dinner again that night and after getting an angry phone call from the ramen shack's manager about how much money she owed him, she was glad that Kakashi wasn't home. She slumped down on her futon bed face first and buried her face in her soft pillow. She turned over onto her back and starred at the wooden ceiling. "Let's see," she said to herself holding her hand up to count things off. "I've managed to destroy school property, lie to Naruto, and rack up a humongous bill that I'll surely get scolded for today." She closed her eyes and frowned. It was silent in her room for a minute until see opened her eyes again. "On a good note, I did pretty well on my presentation, I got Hinata and Naruto together, and I have proven once again that I can make my own dinner! Yep. I'd say the good outweighs the bad today." She stretched and sat up on her bed. The moon was full tonight and it cast shadows on Kyoko's room making it seem like a page out of an art book on shading. She stood up and headed to the window looking out over the city of Konoha. She closed her eyes and breathed in the warm air. Summer was her favorite time of year and it made her feel renewed every time it came around. Every year she would anticipate the mid-day picnics, the afternoon swims, and the evening barbeques. Most of her summer would be spent with Kakashi and no one else. Unless a mission popped up (and it sometimes did) the entire summer was devoted to father daughter time and Kyoko loved every minute of it. Her favorite thing by far was when the fireworks would be set off and light up the sky. Yes, summer was her favorite time of the year, but she realized two summers ago that maybe Kakashi didn't feel the same way. Of course he would spend time with her and partake in various summer activities, but when he thought she wasn't looking he would break into a silent almost depressed state. Upon questioning this strange manner that he slipped into Kakashi would only smile and discredit the emotion as nothing important. "It's weird now," Kyoko said out loud opening her eyes. "I never really noticed it before, but when I look back he was always like that." She shook off the sad feeling and gazed up at the moon.

A noise in the dark foliage below caught her attention. She looked down quickly not really knowing why she was so apprehensive about a noise in a bush. She deemed it as nothing when a squirrel leaped out the shrub and proceeded to turn on some of the nearby lights. No matter how hard she tried her fear of darkness never left her. Ever since she was little she had been afraid of the dark and of shadowy places and it only added to her even bigger fear of claustrophobia. She felt pathetic to be turning on all of these lights, but nevertheless she felt safer in the light. She finally shut her window and latched it shut before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of milk.

Outside Kyoko's window two figures rested in a nearby tree. The darkness concealed their faces, but even the tree could feel that they were evil. One of the figures leaned forward putting his face into the moon's light to reveal short silver hair and a pair of glasses that rested firmly on his nose. The other figure's face was almost completely covered by his long black hair. His face was distorted and held evidence of some sort of curse. He smiled wickedly as he gazed down at the small window where Kyoko was just at. He spoke and the air was filled with a venomous sound.

"Did you see her eyes? They looked so frightened"

"Yes. I can see why Kakashi named her Kyoko now," the silver haired figure replied. "It's because of her eyes!"

"Her name means mirror eh? I wonder how long it will take for that mirror to shatter."

"Can I go kill her now? I'm so bored and no one is there at the moment so it would be easy."

"Patience Kabuto. You know I want to torture her before she dies and besides if we kill her now then there is no chance for me to get my real prize."

Kabuto sighed and smiled sinisterly. "Fine, fine. But what do you propose I do about it Orochimaru?"

"Oh I dunno. Find a fun way. After she dies I don't think I'll have as much fun so I want this to last."

"As you wish." With that the two outlawed ninja leapt off into the night; into the darkness of the village.

Kakashi walked home that night instead of gliding through the trees like he usually did. He wanted a moment alone so he could think about what he was about to do. He tried to quiet his mind of all the consequences and focus on making the outcome of this situation positive. It was harder than he thought.

Kyoko was special to him and he didn't want to hurt her. Ever since the day he brought her to Konoha he felt a unique connection to her. Maybe that was what you call fatherly instincts. He smiled sadly at his pathetic attempt to humor himself. Why he had taken this task upon himself was beyond anything he could think of. Was it really just feelings that he had acted on? What would compel an 18 year old Ninja to take in an 8 year old girl who had no connections to himself? Kakashi tried to clear his mind again. These were the thoughts that he wanted to avoid. As he approached his house he silently wished he didn't care so much about Kyoko, so that he could just tell her and not have to consider her feelings. It would be easier for the both of them if he did, but his heart would not allow such an insensitive goodbye. He reached the front steps and his hand automatically reached for the door handle. His hand froze and he stood shaking. Frustration and will overcame his fear and he forced himself to open the door and step inside. He closed the door silently and stood in silence. After his heart slowed down it's quickened pace he stepped into the living room. Kyoko was asleep on the couch with one arm dangling off the edge of it. He moved closer to her and saw that the other arm was hugging something. Kakashi smiled sadly as he thought about Kyoko being alone in the house. "She must have really needed me to have fallen asleep with one of my shirts," he thought feeling guilty. He stood there a few more seconds before sitting on the floor in front of her. He watched her chest rise and fall and wished that he could be in that peace that she felt. Her black hair framed her face making her appearance cuter and every so often the hand, closest to the ground, would twitch as if trying to reach for something. Without really giving it any thought, Kakashi took Kyoko's hand and held onto it. Her hand was small and warm inside his. "She's so fragile when she sleeps," Kakashi thought it wonder. This was just one more thing that made him not want to go through with it. He wanted to protect her happiness and he certainly did not want to be the one to make her cry. "That is why you must forgive me Kyoko," Kakashi said sadly out loud. At his words, Kyoko's hand moved inside his and her face stirred. Slowly one eye opened and then the other one. Kyoko yawned and then looked at the figure beside her more carefully.

"Kakashi!" Kyoko exclaimed jumping into his arms. "You're back and you're a lot later than you said you would be!"

"I know. I'm sorry about that Kyoko," Kakashi replied in a neutral voice.

"Oh you must be hungry after that long meeting. I made you dinner. It's cold now so I'll have to warm it up." She stood up off the couch and proceeded to head toward the kitchen.

"Kyoko…"

"Just wait a sec and I'll-." She stopped in mid sentence as Kakashi grabbed her arm. She turned her head back in confusion, but then stopped when she saw his face. The look he gave her made her feel anxious and afraid. His face told her that he had either just witnessed something horrible or he was going to tell her something horrible. Kyoko's thoughts raced back to earlier that day. He had said it was nothing so why should she be worried right? It was just childish feelings taking over. She could feel her heart pumping adrenalin into her system. If Kakashi wasn't holding onto her arm she swore she would have run to her room or at least have taken a couple steps back. She stared into his seemingly cold and broken eyes trying to find the joke he was playing on her. What was happening? She struggled to speak as she felt her throat close up on her. Kakashi finally looked like he was going to say something and Kyoko prepared for the worst.

"Kyoko," Kakashi said with an unconfident voice. Kyoko had never heard this voice from Kakashi in her entire life. It made her even more afraid of what he had to say. He continued with the same uncertainty in his voice and what she heard next made her heart sink into a place that she did not want to go to.

"I have something very important that I need to tell you."

So? What did you guys think? - I need at least 5 reviews to write another chapter so I know that you guys are interested. I really enjoyed writing this and the reason probably being that I haven't written one of these in a long time. Oh and just for a funny note I listened to Pachelbel's Canon when I wrote most of this. This chapter is really long isn't it? I guess I was inspired! Here are just some minor word notes for the story. Since I write with Japanese all the time here are some of the words you may or may not know:

**Chan/Kun/San** – _Just prefixes that go at the end of someone's name to show the relationship of the characters_

**Sensei – Teacher** _(Put after Kakashi's name to show him respect.)_  
**Ja ne** – _See you later_

**Mou** – _Just a word that Kyoko says a lot. It means Jeez in Japanese._

**Oto-san** – _Father_

**Oi **– _Hey!_

**Ano **– _Um.._

**Onegai** – _Please (The hand gesture signifies asking for a big favor from someone else.) _

**Arigatou** – _Thank you. (Everyone should know that XD!)_

**Ne **– _Used for many things that include: Right, hey, okay etc._

Please Review!


End file.
